For maintaining good health or pursuing a perfect figure, most people control their calories through exercises and diet. At present, some manufacturers combine a music player with sneakers to provide a sport kit for users, and a sensor is installed into a built-in groove of an insole of the users' sport shoes, and a receiver is installed at the users' music player. The sensor is provided for tracing the pace of a user's exercise, and then transmitting the information to the receiver of the music player. When the user is running or jogging, the music player can display the time, distance and speed of the user's jogging and the calories consumed. Therefore, the user can know the calorie consumption during the exercise, so as to achieve the aforementioned objective.
However, the aforementioned way of controlling health through this exercise method has the drawbacks as following:
1. Since the calories are consumed by exercise after the calories have been intaken, therefore this way cannot control the calorie intake directly, and users who do not like sports, a good effect cannot be achieved.
2. The aforementioned method can control the user's calorie consumption, but this method is inapplicable for animals and plants.
3. At present, the aforementioned method does not provide a cloud service, and thus failing to achieve a timed reminding function.